


A Donut Too Far

by Superbabs



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gluttony, Immobility, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: some Nick Wilde/Clawhauser smut. One of them gets really fat, and yes, it's the one you think.





	A Donut Too Far

Entrepreneurial. Creative. Charming. Intelligent. This is how Nick Wilde usually thought of himself, and his varied and mostly successful exploits over the years had given him good reason to think so. If he were being more honest, he might admit that the words sly, devious, and mischievous also applied, but that was just part of the problem with being honest.

No matter how awry his machinations had gone, one adjective that had never been applicable was vengeful. If you fail, you pick yourself up again and approach it from another angle. Bitterness never made money and a charming smile was always his best weapon. At the end of the perfect hustle, you've got their money and they don't even feel wronged. Revenge is the opposite.

Still, as clever as he was, no one was perfect and not even he could prepare for every single eventuality. It was one late afternoon, when the red fox had just finished setting up his display of pawpsicles and was resting back in his folding chair that things began to spiral out of control.

The sun was setting directly across from Nick and the late afternoon heat was just beginning to soften up his frozen treats, but there was only a few minutes left until the 5pm-rush. As he relaxed for a moment, his eyes were half-lidded behind dark sunglasses to avoid the blinding glare of the sun. He wore his favorite lime-green shirt and lucky blue tie, a pair of khakis, and perhaps most characteristically: his sly grin. When the overwhelming brightness ahead was suddenly and totally eclipsed, he couldn't see anything as his eyes began to refocus. He lifted up his sunglasses to see what was blocking the light: a policeman.

His nerves were slightly shaken at this sudden turn of events, but a smooth smile spread across his face. Projecting confidence was the best way to talk yourself through almost anything. The cop before him was a cheetah, a big pred like most of the police, but this one was even bigger than most. Although average height, he had a belly the size of which Nick had never seen on a beat cop, let alone on a usually-rail-thin cheetah. His uniform was skin tight around his round middle, and his belt was so wide that the fox was sure he could use it as a hula hoop. His big body completely blocked off the sun behind him and provided shade to the comparatively tiny vulpine. He didn't think this cop could chase down anything faster than an ice cream truck.

"Good afternoon, officer! How can I help you?"

"Hi there! I just wasn't sure if you were asleep there, so I didn't have wanted to bother you. I know how much I don't like being woken up when I'm napping. Unless I've fallen asleep at work!" He giggled. "You see, I was just heading to work and I couldn't help but notice all these tasty popsicles you have! They look absolutely delicious

Before Nick could reply, the cheetah giggled to himself. "Popsicles! Paw-psicles! I get it!"

Trying hard not to reveal his inner laughter, Nick just flashed another warm smile. "I thought it was mighty clever myself, officer. They're only a dollar each, if you're interested."

The police officer's face fell dramatically: in contrast to the fox's carefully controlled emotions, the cheetah was an open book. "Oh, I would, but I don't actually have any money on me."

The retort 腺ecause you probably bought out the last three food stands you saw, tubby' entered his mind unbidden. Sometimes being so clever was a real curse. "Well, what's your name, sir?"

"Clawhauser! Benjamin Clawhauser."

"Well, Officer Clawhauser, I'm Nick. It's a real pleasure to meet you. And you know, now that we're good friends, I think maybe I can offer you a discount. And if I combine the good friend discount with the police special, well, I think I can manage give you a pawpsicle for free." He gave the cheetah a wink.

"Ohmygoodness, really? That's so incredibly nice of you! I love making new friends, too." Expecting a pawshake, Nick was startled when the large cheetah waddled his way to the other side of the display and gave Nick a great big hug, lifting him off the ground. The fox did his best to reciprocate despite being halfway smushed into Clawhauser's chub, reaching a paw around his back as best he could to offer a pat. 

After that, the cheetah began to launch into a long, overly cheerful one-sided conversation about his job and his favorite singer and some of the cool new apps he found for his phone, showing Nick all of them excitedly. The fox struggled to get a word in edgewise and could only watch as the single popsicle he had generously offered turn into two, then four, then eight.

By the time the chime struck five and the front doors of buildings began to empty, Clawhauser had talked for about ten minutes straight. When he heard the sound, he looked at the distant clocktower and gasped. "Ohmygoodness, I'm going to be late for my shift! It was so nice to meet you, Nick! I'm glad we're friends."

There were only two pawpsicles left by then. He grabbed both of them with a cheerful smile and started to waddle off quickly. Nick sighed: that fatass had just eaten away the day's profits. As the evening rush came by his table, he was forced to pack up and head home.

One bad day in a hundred good ones wasn't a bad track record, but when Clawhauser showed up the next afternoon, his gut bouncing gleefuly as his wide body eclipsed the sun yet again, it was all Nick could do to keep the same confident smile on his face. Having made a friend of the cheetah, he wasn't about to alienate a police officer, even if it meant his profits were being eaten away. He'd had a few run-ins with the law before and foxes (unfairly, he might add) were never looked up as particularly trustworthy. 

After a solid week without profits and under the motivation of a few choice threats from his business partner Finnick, he decided to move to a new location. It wasn't the ideal spot, but at least he was managing to pull a profit again. Unfortunately, halfway through the evening, two police officers approached Nick's display and his customers scattered.

Unlike Clawhauser, there wasn't a hint of joviality on their faces, but Nick brought out his charming grin anyway. "Good evening officers! How can I help you?"

The musk ox gave Nick a condescending glance and picked up his radio. "One-four-three to dispatch, responding to APB on a Nick Wilde. Suspect located on the street in front of eight-six Maple. "

The radio started again, and beneath the static, Nick could hear a definite squeal of delight. "One-four-three, tell him I say hi!"

The police officer just looked annoyed. "One-four-three to dispatch, he heard you. Likely operating a business without a license. Should we bring him in?"

"Dispatch to one-four-three, no that's okay! I just missed him on my way to work and I wanted to say hi!"

Both of them rolled their eyes and left grumbling, knocking a few of his pawpsicles to the ground out of spite. Nick was beginning to realize how dangerous a friend Clawhauser might be.

Another week passed where the cheetah went out of his way to visit the fox and eat out his entire stock of treat. He was earning absolutely nothing thanks to the tubby cop and starting to grow awfully vexed with him. If he was sufficiently clever, Nick could have figured out a way to wile himself out of this kind of situation; or if he was properly creative, he could have come up with a whole new grift, but Clawhauser's completely innocent attacks on his livelihood had just made him to irritated to think outside the box.

That was how he started thinking about revenge.

\--- 

The plan was complex, but the most exciting schemes usually were. He had split it up into a few critical steps. The first was getting Clawhauser moved from the night shift to the day shift, something easily accomplished by pulling the daycare hustle on the current day shift dispatcher, forcing the chief to swap their hours.

The second step was stopping the shift change notice from ever reaching Clawhauser. It meant Nick had talk his way into the police station, sneak into the mailroom and pull it out of the cheetah's box, replace it with another one, all without being noticed. It was tricky, but with the help of a UPS costume and a distracting tray of brownies, Nick was trickier.

Third was the most labor intensive. He recorded Clawhauser over two or three days as he talked and talked about Gazelle and apps and video games, all while Nick was forced to smile, nod, and watch his treats vanish into the cheetah's big belly. Then, the fox spent all night patching together words and phrases from his recording until he came up with a full message, which he then left on the chief's voicemail.

Finally, he found out where Clawhauser lived and dusted off his city inspector costume. He managed to convince the landlord of the apartment building that there was a termite infestation, and all tenants needed to be evacuated for 24 hours. His charming came in handy once again, and his mark was easily fooled.

The hardest part was the timing, but it was supposed to work out like this: Clawhauser would be moved from the night shift to the day shift without his knowing. On the day that the exchange was supposed to happen, the cheetah, always late by a few minutes to his job on dispatch, would find someone else in his position. The day shift, including the chief, would be gone, but a note would be in his mailbox informing him that he'd been suspended. On the voicemail of the police chief would be the following message, in Clawhauser's voice, albeit with an odd cadence.

"Chief, there's been a family issue and I have to suddenly go home. I'm sorry for the late notice. I hope you can have someone replace me temporarily."

No one would notice he was gone and Clawhauser's job was safe. When the chubby cheetah got home and saw that he wasn't allowed back into his apartment, he wouldn't know what to do with no job and no place to live. Before the landlord could tell him that he was legally obligated to provide him with a place to stay, he'd run into his buddy Nick Wilde sauntering down the street.

And when Nick, peering from behind a corner, saw a depressed-looking fat cheetah talking with another tenant outside his building, he knew that his plan had worked. He started walking down the street, accidentally bumping into the cheetah's big belly. 

"Clawhauser! Funny seeing you here, pal. What's going on?"

The cheetah could barely hold back tears. "I was just suspended, Nick! And now I don't have any place to go! I can't start spending money without a job.. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Nick did his best not to smile and affected his most sympathetic look instead. "Oh no, Benjamin! Is it really that bad?"

The cheetah could only nod as he sniffled, his double chin bouncing as he did so.

"Well, you know what? I have a place you could stay, if you need to. Some of my friends are out of town."

"Really, Nick? You mean it?"

"Oh, absolutely."

If there was one other important thing that Nick had learned from being around the police station so often over the past few days, it was that the cheetah couldn't keep his paws off of the donuts. No wonder he'd packed on that belly! So when Nick unlocked the front of a donut store, Clawhauser gasped. "Here? You know the people who own this place? I've had the donuts here before, they're really good!"

"Two of my best friends own the place. There's a back room you can stay in." None of that was true, and Nick had used a good portion of his own money to convince the owners that they had won a long vacation on Outback Island. 

In the back room, there was a cot and a nightstand, but the room was mostly dominated by a huge machine. Clawhauser, despite his depressing day, asked excitedly, "Is this where they make the donuts?"

Flashing his mischievous grin, Nick responded, "It sure is. Watch this."

The fox flipped a switch and the whole thing came to life. Levers lifted, trays rotated, gears turned. In a few minutes, a dozen hot and frosted donuts came down the conveyor belt. They would have fallen onto the floor, but Nick flipped the switch back and grinned again. He took a donut and savored it. "Oh man, delicious! The whole thing is fully automated, isn't that cool? Have one!"

The cheetah didn't need to be told twice and dug into two. With his cheeks puffed out with the treats, he managed, "Ohmygoodness, they're even better warm!" 

His mark was hooked. Nick pretended to be inspired with the idea that all of his work had been leading toward. "You know, if you ever want to, I'm sure my friends won't mind if you turn on the machine once in a while if you're hungry. "

Clawhasuer's jaw dropped into his double chin. "Really?!"

"Oh, sure! Just don't leave any evidence behind. Not that I'm sure that will be much of a problem for you, will it?" The fox knowingly nudged the fat cheetah in the gut, which made him giggle.

"No evidence, I got it. No one better than a cop to take care of that!" He giggled.

"Good! I'm counting on you Clawhauser: Make sure you don't leave any leftover donuts. Try not to get me in trouble with my friends!"

"I'll be good, I promise! Thank you so much for doing this for me!"

Nick nodded and smiled again. "No worried, anything for my good buddy. I have to take off, but let me know if you need anything!"

The fox could already hear the machine turning on again before he left the building. With his most clever, conniving, scheming grin of the day, he tossed the remote override switch for the donut machine up in the air before catching it again. The green in-use light was already on.

He sure hoped Clawhauser liked donuts.

\--- 

From the closed circuit cameras that the cheetah hadn't noticed and from the indicator light on his remote, it was obvious he was more than taking advantage of the donut machine. With little else to do because of his 壮uspension' and with temptation right before him, things were going just as Nick planned. Clawhauser wasted no time, and the fatass had gone through about five dozen donuts his first day in there. All by himself.

Over the next few week, Clawhauser's donut consumption ramped up until he was easily plowing through a hundred of them in a day. The fox had seriously underestimated the cheetah's taste for fried dough. His uniform was already getting too tight on him, and his belly had bulged and sagged over his thick belt rather ominously before the cheetah had finally removed it. 

Then Nick started to take his plan to the next level. The fox waited for the cheetah to flip on the switch one morning, then enabled his override. When Clawhauser tried to turn off the machine, it just kept pumping out donuts. The fox laughed as he watched the cheetah start freaking out as donuts began piling up at the end of the conveyor belt. He flipped the switch over and over, but it didn't have any effect. "That's what you get, you fat pig! You eat all my pawpsicles? Now let's see your fat ass eat all these donuts!"

Finally, with about 400 donuts piled up at the end of the machine, Nick turned it off. He could see the cheetah breathe a sigh of relief as the machinery wound down. With no other recourse, and remembering his promise to Nick, he had no choice to sit and start to shovel them down. By the time he got back to his feet to take a nap, there were only about 150 left and he had unbuttoned his shirt to allow his bloated belly to hang free.

This is where Nick's plan began to veer off the rails. At this point, he had planned to go back to the store and find Clawhauser with all the uneaten donuts and make a big deal of it. He'd make sure they stopped being 素riends', and because the cheetah would feel at fault, he sic the cops on his less-than-legal business. Plus, in the process, Nick got his revenge on that pawpiscle-eating, overfed fatass cop.

But as he was beginning to leave to visit the cheetah, he saw that the green light was back on. "No way," the fox muttered to himself. "He turned it back on?"

Clawhauser had not only finished the last 150 donuts while Nick wasn't paying attention, he had turned the machine back on to make more. The fox couldn't believe it. "Well, two can play at this game. We'll see what your limit is, fatty!"

Nick flipped the override switch again and the machine pumped out donuts for a good hour. It made a pile nearly as high as the cheetah was tall, probably five times what it had made before. Unlike earlier, Clawhauser wasn't nervous any longer, he just pulled a chair up and began to eat. Relentlessly.

Nick Wilde sat there and watched as Clawhauser shove donut after donut into his face. It went on for hours. He licked his fingers free of frosting after each one, and though there wasn't any sound, he could see the cheeath's face light up with every pastry he grabbed, and almost hear his giggle every time he belched to make more room. His belly was constantly expanding, but it almost seemed like the amount of joy he got from each fattening donut was masking any pain from his incredible overindulgence.

Nick passed out in front of his computer, watching the cheetah snore away, his huge gut rising far into the air. There was no way his shirt could cover it any longer. It took him most of the night, but he had finished every single donut.

By the time the fox woke up the next morning, Clawhauser had already turned on the machine again, and was eating them right off the conveyour belt. He had given up on his police uniform and was just wearing a pair of skin-tight boxers as he sat in his chair and ate. His belly was sagging heavily between his thighs, bigger every time that Nick saw it, though his arms were nimble enough to keep the treats going. 

Nick flipped up the override switch again, though he wasn't even sure if the cheetah needed it anymore. Incredibly, Clawhauser ate for over an hour before even one donut managed to make it to the end of the conveyor belt, and it was an hour after that that he tried (to no avail) to shut down the machine. By his estimate, the cheetah had eaten over a thousand donuts by that point.

His plan was falling apart then: how could he catch Clawhauser in the act when the fat tub kept eating every single piece of evidence? His annoyance was mitigated only by his incredulity at the cheetah's indefatigable appetite. It was almost unreal how much food that he could put away. It was something he had to see in person.

 

This story has TWO different endings! 

Continue reading if you want to sweet ending. Search for "ALTERNATE ENDING" if you want the one that's a little more kinky.

 

ORIGINAL ENDING:

With the machine still stuck on and pumping out donuts, Nick made the short trek from his apartment to the donut store. He opened and closed the door silently, but judging from the loud sounds of munching and moaning from the back room, he doubt he would have been noticed. As Nick snuck toward the back room, he could see the remnants of the chair on which Clawhauser was sitting crushed to bits. In the short time it took him to get over here, his fat ass had squashed it to bits. And when Nick finally saw him, he understood why.

Clawhauser had positioned himself at the end of the conveyor belt, his bare naked butt (Nick could only assume that his boxers had finally given up) planted firmly on the ground. His thick thighs were spread to accommodate a belly that had grown seriously huge from his donut binge. The cheetah's chest was a soft, continuous roll that folded around his front to underneath his fat arms, but his pride and joy was without a doubt the gut that he had grown. Spotted yellow and black on both of his rolling sides gave way to a mountain creamy, fuzzy beige chub that dominated his figure. From behind, his wide rear end spread on the tile floor, his comparatively slender tail flicking back and forth above it.

Despite his serious growth, probably the thing that grabbed Nick's attention the most was how he was eating with passion. His chubby upper arms were planted on either side of the conveyor belt and his double chin was resting on the very end of the line. Donuts would come down three at a time, and somehow he was managing to get all three into his muzzle, chew, swallow and be ready in time for the next three. Only one donut had actually fallen to the ground.

Nick just stood there gaping at the cheetah for a while, unnoticed. He knew that he could use the chair and the single donut as the excuse he needed. He could pretend to get angry at how Clawhauser had taken advantage of the donut machine and broken the chair and made a mess. But he just couldn't stop staring at how BIG he had gotten!

Finally, the cheetah noticed him and his cheeks reddened in a blush. "Nick! Ohmygoodness, thank.." He ate three donuts. "..thank god you're here! The machine wouldn't turn.. " He ate three donuts. "..off! I tried to get rid of the.." He ate three donuts. "..donut evidence for *brrRRRWwrrp* you!"

All Nick had to do was pretend to get mad. He fumbled with the remote switch in his pocket. He just had to turn it off as he flipped the wall switch, and blame Clawhauser for not knowing how to flip a simple switch. It was so easy. "Gosh, Clawhauser.. you look.. full."

He burped again. "So, so full, Nick." He ate three donuts, then smacked his fat lips. "At least they're tasty." 

The fox looked around at the debris and donuts on the floor, and then walked toward the cheetah's side. He was used to the cheetah towering over him, but as he was seated, they were nearly face-to-face. His head tilted as he watching the cheetah binge on donut after donut, crumbs and frosting already all over his face, paws and belly. 

He just had to head back over toward the switch. He tugged on his collar and loosened his tie. "Do.. do you want a bellyrub?"

Nick Wilde was never one to give away what he was thinking, especially not in such a direct way. But he had never before seen a sight like this, seen such incredible gluttony in action! The cheetah had fallen into his trap, and literally eaten himself out of it. It felt like there was no limit to how big he'd let himself grow, both to keep his promise to Nick and because of his love of donuts. It was somehow endearing. 

The cheetah just nodded, too busy eating to really respond. Nick, uncharacteristically timid, walked up close to the cheetah. He pressed both paws slowly into all that belly, and felt its heavy resistance. Clawhauser was so warm! He pressed more and felt himself sink into a gut that weighed a few times more than what he did. It was just so soft and cushy, Nick couldn't help but spread his arms wide and give it a great big hug.

He pressed his whole body into Clawhauser's great tan belly, using his hands and knees and body and face to squeeze whatever he could reach. Above him, he could hear the appreciative thank-yous thrown into the munching sounds. Never in his life had he felt anything like this -- had he experienced something as warm and as comforting as Clawhauser and his belly. And he was still eating! That belly was getting even bigger before his eyes! Donuts continued to roll off the machine and almost directly into his stomach.

Nick's eyes went wide as he realized could lose his entire body in some of the cheetah's massive folds: the glutton's love handles were wider and thicker than he was tall. That feeling of being surrounded and buried by such warm, soft chub, was unexpectedly intoxicating. It made him feel safe. The fox had all but forgotten why he was there, until Clawhauser managed to speak again. "I can't eat anymore, Nick." He ate three donuts. "I'm so, so full. I don't even think I can.." He ate three donuts. "..move."

The fox composed himself. Clawhauser had grown noticeably larger even since Nick had arrived: his belly was now not only planted firmly on the ground, but was starting to roll forward. He straightened his tie and moved toward the switch, shutting down the machinery without giving away his trick. Clawhauser just moaned behind him and let his arms drop to his sides. Nick watched as he sloshed back and forth in a feeble attempt to get back onto his feet, but his belly was keeping him firmly pinned down. After a few short moments, he gave up, content to wobble around in his new, bloated body. 

Nick went back to his side. He had no way of knowing just how many donuts Clawhauser had eaten in the last few days, but it was in the tens of thousands. He had eaten himself so fat that he couldn't even get off the floor now! So fat that his belly was resting on the ground, that his police uniform was a distant memory, that his thighs were bigger around than Nick was. He had gotten amazingly huge.

"Huff.. Nick. I can barely breathe.. I'm so full. But I ate all the evidence! I protected you."

His heart had already softened for the cheetah, but this brought a real, genuine smile to the fox's face. "You did, buddy. You did a good job."

As he said that, he spotted the only donut that had fallen onto the tile. No matter how gentle he was feeling, he was still a sly fox. "Although, you left one out here. No evidence, right?"

He put the donut to Clawhauser's muzzle. The cheetah could only moan, but eventually opened wide. With one paw rubbing his huge belly, Nick fed him the very last donut. "Brrrrwwap.. thanks for helping me out, Nick."

"Entirely my pleasure, Benjamin. Now let me just rub that big tummy of yours and you can take a nap. And when you wake up, we can do whatever you want."

"Anything.. but donuts.."

"No more donuts, buddy. You got it." It was lucky the owner of the ice cream shoppe across the street owned him a favor. Foxes always have to have a backup plan.

 

ALTERNATE ENDING:

The moment Nick opened the door to head out, he felt a hard push against his legs and stumbled back into his living room. It took him a second to realize that Finnick was standing in front of him, the little fennec looking none too pleased. "Nick! Where the hell have you been?"

Nick hesitated. "I told you, I've been working on a con to get that nosy cop off our backs. I've got it all under control."

"Under control? I saw how much freaking cash you took out of our pockets to pay for this con, Nick! You better be earning some serious dough to replace everything you took. What the hell is this con?! Or do I have to smack you around a little to get your senses straight?"

As little as his was, his threats were not to be taken lightly. In truth, Nick's plan had mostly been born out of revenge. It was needlessly complex, expensive, and didn't actually earn any money: it was really just to embarrass Clawhauser and get him off their back. Before he could say anything, the smaller fox hopped past Nick toward his computer, where the closed circuit feed was open to Clawhauser stuffing himself. 

"Damn, is that that fat cop? I didn't know he was this big! Jeez, how does he even fit in his uniform with that gut?"

Without knowing why, the fox's cheeks reddened slightly though it didn't affect his calm voice. "Actually, that's just the last few days. He's been eating donuts almost nonstop since I tricked him into that shop."

Finnick cast a sidelong glare at Nick. "This was your plan? What you spent all that money on?! Where you've been gone to for the last two weeks? To make the cop eat a bunch of donuts and get fat? That's.. that's.."

Just then, the video changed as the chair gave out from beneath the cheetah. They watched Clawhauser tumble to the ground, having eaten himself too big for furniture. As they watched him struggled to move his bloated body to the end of the conveyor belt and start eating all over again, Finnick's guffawed. "..that's HILARIOUS. It's even almost worth it. And he's still going! What a fatass!

"Actually, you know, that's not a bad way to swing this.. I bet we could get people to watch this kind of thing, right? A lot of prey go nuts over preds, and the bigger the better. And we got the biggest one there is! I bet they'd pay to watch him get even fatter.

"And ignoring the pervs, I'm sure we could make some money on viral videos. Have him bust up a few more chairs, burst a police uniform. Lots of people who'd pay to see the ZPD embarrass themselves."

Nick didn't say anything. He hadn't expected Clawhauser to get so fat, and almost felt guilty for it. And now Finnick wanted to keep it going? The guy could probably barely waddle now!

Finnick sighed. "Hey, this was your plan, wasn't it, Sly? And it worked. Look at how fat he's making himself! How else are you gonna profit off it?"

"Well, I.."

"Yeah, exactly. You feel bad for the poor guy, huh? For a fox, you've always been sentimental, Nick. Think of it this way: this is the guy that has been eating our profits for weeks. Weeks! Stuffing his face face with everything we own. You're not forcing him to eat any of these donuts. That's just him being the pig he knows he is. So we're profiting a little bit off of his gluttony. He gets free donuts, we get cash, the audience gets to watch a blimp-sized cheetah. It's win-win."

Audience to Clawhauser's gluttony himself, Nick had started to care less about the cash and more about watching the blimp-sized cheetah. But Finnick wasn't wrong, he reasoned. Clawhauser probably liked those donuts. "Let me go see him, then. If he really is enjoying himself, then we'll do it your way."

When Finnick finally shut down the conveyor belt, it was only because Clawhauser's arms had started moving so slow that donuts began to pile up. As he began to slowly eat the final stragglers, Nick began to work on the next phase of their new plan.

He bought a new chair for Clawhauser, one that was carefully chosen to survive for a little while underneath all of his new chub. Then he managed to acquire a ZPD uniform in some of the most incredible dimenions he'd ever seen: nearly twice as wide as it was tall. The benefit to having so many species in one place meant that at least it was always a simple matter to obtain clothes of odd sizes. 

The shining part of the uniform though, in Nick's mind at least, was the belt. It was almost three meters long! It would have wrapped around the fox's body several times, but he wasn't even sure if it would fit the overfed, donut-addicted cheetah.

When he arrived at the donut shop, he found Clawhauser snoring on his back in front of the donut machine, but all of the donuts were gone. His belly rose high into the air, and Nick pressed two paws into it to wake him up. His eyes went wide with surprise as he felt how soft and how wobbly the cheetah was! He watched that flab shake and quiver for a few seconds before Clawhauser finally woke up. 

Nick pretended to be shocked by the cheetah's size. "Wow, you've really been enjoying those donuts, huh?"

The sleepy cheetah only moaned. "The machine wouldn't stop, Nick! I didn't have any choice except to eat all of them as they came out! I thought I was going to explode. I still feel like that."

Nick watched as he began the long process of getting to his feet. Fat shifted and shook in every direction as the enormous cheetah struggled to push rolls of chub past each other. He'd only gotten bigger and softer during his nap, and he could barely get his thighs past each other. He held onto the wall for support and it still took him three tries to lift his bulk up.

His belly was hanging to his knees, but it was still so full of donuts that it jutted out fat from his chest, which had only softened and sagged further. Though he was chubby before, Clawhauser had eaten enough donuts to make him the fattest thing the fox had ever seen.

He struggled to catch his breath as he held onto the machine for support. Nick took the opportunity to slide a wide chair behind the cheetah's backside. It creaked audibly but managed to support his weight. Clawhauser smiled weakly but gratefully, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he composed himself. His belly was hanging low between his thighs, but he was comfortable.

He didn't think to ask where the chair had come from. "I.. huff.. can't believe I ate so many donuts.. I can't do this.."

Nick cut him off by patting his belly, which elicited out a large belch from the overfed cop. "Don't worry about all that, buddy. I really appreciate you eating all those donuts for me. Why don't I just stay here and rub your belly for a little bit? Won't that help?"

A moment ago, all he was thinking about was escape from this donut prison, but Nick's idea sounded way better. The craft fox knew just the right way to get him to switch gears.

He sat down on the floor in front of the cheetah and started using both arms to rub the huge slab of fat in front of him. Clawhauser let out a moan and Nick could still feel his gut churning and digesting oil and dough and frosting into fat. Calories into chub. Before he let Finnick make him even bigger though, his morality kicked in: he needed to make sure that this was what Clawhauser wanted.

By being sly, of course.

He brought out a donut, one not unlike the ten thousand he ate yesterday and reached far up to place it on the peak of Clawhauser's belly while his eyes were closed. It rippled and roiled with the gelatinous motion of the cheetah's fat, rising and falling with Nick's rubs.

When the cheetah opened his eyes again, he saw it. How could he not? The vulpine watched the huge tub's eyes focus on the donut's undulations: what he saw was disgust, sure, and maybe a little fear. But there was desire there, too. Want. Need. Even with a few hundred pounds of donuts gurgling inside of him, even after they made him beyond stuffed yesterday, even with all the weight he had put on, Clawhauser tilted his double-chinned head forward and snapped at the donut, taking the whole thing into his muzzle in one bite. What a pig!

Nick looked back at the hidden camera and made a motion; the machinery resumed. Clawhauser's eyes went wide when he realized what was happening. "N..Nick! The donuts have started again! I didn't go near the switch this time!"

The fox continued to rub. "I guess you better start eating then, fatboy."

Unwilling to expend the energy required to move and anchored at the end of the conveyor belt, Clawhauser had little other choice than to eat. He resumed stuffing his face full of donuts, moaning and grunting and belching his way through a seemingly-endless onslaught of dough.

He ate for hours that night and again he destroyed the chair beneath him. By the time Clawhauser was too full to continue, his belly was anchoring him firmly to the ground and he looked fatter than ever. But Nick was still rubbing all over his curvy, quivering body as he had for hours, and having way too much fun in the process.

Finnick raked in a ton of cash that night from people eager to watch a ZPD cop eat themselves silly, either out of disdain for the police or because it was their kink. Once he'd established demaned, the avaricious fennec demanded nothing less than daily streams. This meant that Clawhauser was expected to repreat his binge trick night after night, unaware that his growth had become tied to his fame. He busted chair after chair and each day it would be replaced with one only slightly sturdier. Nick was always there to encourage him: to rub his belly, to bury his face into all of Clawhauser's fat, to tease him and make him blush when he destroyed the furniture, but most of all to make sure he kept eating.

Even Clawhauser, oblivious as he normally was, knew that things were getting out of control. His will to leave was fading with every day. His cravings for donuts persisted from the moment he woke up until the moment he passed out. Even when his stomach could physically hold no more food, he still craved them. 

He had always been unable to resist donuts, but it had gotten pathological. Night or day, it was the only thing that occupied his mind. He needed the taste of frosting in his mouth, he needed to feel his belly filled with them. He couldn't help himself. And even though his lust for dough had grown out of control, he didn't even want to stop anymore. How could he keep up like this?

Nick didn't make it any easier. The attention the fox had lavished on him had engendered strong romantic feelings from Clawhauser. And his easygoing, confident, playfully-teasing manner had only compounded his naturally submissive tendencies. Since Nick was there every day, teasing and squeezing him, calling him a fatass and encouraging him to eat more donuts when he didn't think he could, well, of course things got out of control. 

Eventually, when a couch-sized, reinforced chair collapsed into a mess of splinters, Clawhauser was simply too fat, too out of shape to get up again. And so that's where he remained. Sure, Nick would roll him over to expose his enormous fat ass to viewers, or get him on his back to curl up top of his huge belly, or have the cheetah lean back and see how much of his body could fit underneath Clawhauser's titanic overhang, but for all intents and purposes, he was now permanently anchored by his enormous rump and even bigger belly.

The donuts only kept coming. Finnick actually began to sell temporary control of the donut switch, and the machine began to run almost constantly. Clawhauser couldn't keep up, but his attempts kept the money rolling in. His ate until he couldn't handle another donut, and then he kept going. One bite at a time, replacing each ounce of donut in his gut with a new one as soon as the old was digested into fat. He kept himself beyond stuffed, painfully full, and stretch marks under his fur only proved it.

Nick Wilde had ended up becoming almost as popular than Clawhauser, and though he was timid at first, he simply enjoyed the cheetah's enormous body and his even bigger appetite too much to say no. Though Clawhauser had been naked for a long time (police uniforms only come so large), Nick got used to the idea of doing the same things nude as well. 

The incredibly and ever-increasing difference in their sizes was simply astounding. Clawhauser had become little more than a literal eating machine: a mountain of spotted, fuzzy lard that only knew how to grow andbinge. His addiction to donuts defined him. His only emotion was hungry and his only thought was more. 

In stark contrast, Nick's body was lean and tight: soft vermilion and ivory fur over a thin, agile frame. He was only half Clawhauser's height to begin with, but with the incredible differences in their weight, he seemed even smaller. His whole body was smaller than Clawhauser's upper arms and it was an extraordinary sight to see Nick's body pressed up against a belly that was taller than he was and ten times as wide, his tail wagging above his cute, round butt as he buried his face and paws into all the fat he could handle. 

Eventually Clawhauser had gotten so big that he couldn't even move his arms to his muzzle anymore, and the machinery was readjusted to simply feed him donut after donut, supplying them right to his fat, lazy tongue. He tried not to think about the fact that he had grown so fat that he couldn't do anything on his own anymore, that he was essentially helpless by his own addiction to donuts. He couldn't stop eating and this was where his life had left him: slowly expanding until he would fill this entire building with rolls of cheetahfat. He wasn't a cop anymore. He was just a pig, just like Nick told him.

What he did have was Nick's charming, charismatic, everything-is-going-to-be-okay smile. And it was always there waiting for him, confident and sure. Sure that smile was qualified with him eating just one more donut, but it made him feel like he didn't need anything else. Even if he did grow to the size of a warehouse. And Nick had realized that all of the money couldn't compared to the feeling of being pressed up to all of that tub, and even better, helping it grow. Neither of them wanted anything else.

Which, of course, was lucky for Finnick. After all, he'd just bought himself a new car.


End file.
